Kai Ying
Kai Ying, NPC Kai Ying is an Elementalist instructor for Shing Jea Monastery. He is a very cheerful and optimistic person. Quests Given *Sparring Elements *An Audience with Master Togo Quests Involved In *Track Down Kai Ying *Snaring Course *The Stone of the Elements *To the Rescue *To Zen Daijun Location *Shing Jea Island **Kinya Province (only during quest The Stone of the Elements) **Haiju Lagoon (only during quest To the Rescue or To Zen Daijun) **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Snaring Course) **Panjiang Peninsula *Kaineng City **Divine Path Dialogue In Panjiang Peninsula, if your character is an Elementalist: :"I was afraid I had "Blurred Vision" for a moment, but it seems that you are indeed an Elementalist. Excellent! I am Kai Ying, and this may come as a "Mind Shock", but I am an Elementalist trainer extraordinaire! sic] Get your "Fireballs" in order; we have a lot of work to do. :What would you like to learn first?" In Panjiang Peninsula, if your character is not an Elementalist: :"You are not an Elementalist, are you? What a "Blinding Flash!" For a moment I was filled with fire and brimstone, all ready to train a new student. Ah, well. :Listen, I know what you should do: close your eyes and say "I want to be an Elementalist" three times, then go with "Windborne Speed" and talk to Headmaster Vhang about becoming one. :On the other hand, you could always report to your true headmaster." Haiju Lagoon (during To the Rescue): :"No time to talk, tempers are about to flare..." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It has been an honor to know you, and that is no joke." Kai Ying, Earth Henchman Profession: Elementalist, specializing in Earth Magic Armament: Staff Armor: Elementalist Ascalon Armor (despite being from Cantha) Kai Ying is a Canthan henchman who is available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards and, later on, in the Jade Sea areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) Skills used Level 16 * * * * * * Level 20 * * * * * * * Vizunah Square (mission) (certain conditions, see notes) * * * * * * * * Evaluation Pros: * Has two AoE Knockdown Skills: Dragon's Stomp and Unsteady Ground * Decent damage output * A great addition to the party's defense Cons: * Has poor energy management while using expensive skills Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"These are dark times that we are living in my friend. That is why it's up to us to light the way! We could give in to all of these problems plaguing us but that just wouldn't be in the proper spirit that Master Togo has shown us. Did you need something?" In Kaineng City: :"Isn't this city lovely? Plague running wild, gangs in the streets, merchants trying to rob us all blind, I feel like I'm truly alive! Look on the bright side, all kinds of horrible things could be happening that aren't. Why I haven't seen a single Yeti trying to eat anyone since I got here? :Did you need anything?" In the Jade Sea: :"A shadow has fallen across Cantha, (character name), and it cannot get back up." :"Did you need my help with anything?" Quotes Idle quotes on Shing Jea Island: *''"What do you call a kappa's house? A shell-ter! Ha ha ha ha...shell-ter...kappa have shells! Anybody? Nobody appreciates a good joke these days."'' *''"What's green and red and goes round and round? A naga in a whirlwind! Because naga are green and the red... is... oh I give up!"'' *''"You might think it's a good idea to stand around here waiting for some plague-infested abomination to find us. You might think that, but I don't."'' Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Good always triumphs over evil. Here's to hoping we're the good guys."'' *''"How many Am Fah does it take to fix a broken wagon? It takes ten! Nine of them to steal the parts, and one to fix the wagon!"'' *''"We have to appreciate everything we have, and since I have so much, I appreciate myself constantly!"'' While idle in the Jade Sea: *''"Anyone care for a swim? Perhaps one of you should dive in first and check the water."'' *''"I wonder if anything still lives beneath this sea."'' *''"I'm impressed. You move as slowly as the jade sea!"'' *''"If we stand still long enough, perhaps our foes will think we are jade sculptures!"'' Battle quotes: *''"A firestorm can only improve your looks."'' *''"Am I sensing some hostility here?"'' *''"Don't let your failure go to your head."'' *''"I never forget a face. For you I'll make an exception."'' *''"I would call you witty, but I'd only be half right."'' *''"There's nothing wrong with you that rebirth wouldn't cure."'' *''"Watch it there. You almost hit me!"'' *''"You don't look so well. I hope it's nothing trivial."'' *''"You had better rest. You look dead tired."'' *''"You have delusions of adequacy."'' Notes * In Vizunah Square as a foreigner, if Kai Ying is present as a member on the all-hench opposing team, he appears to be a Fire Magic Elementalist instead of earth. Bizzarely, his build includes the Prophecies-only skills Searing Heat and Incendiary Bonds. * His quote "There's nothing wrong with you that rebirth won't cure" is a reference to a similar line by Jack E. Leonard: "There's nothing wrong with you that reincarnation won't cure." Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Panjiang Peninsula